


all of you, all of me, intertwined

by theprincessdiarist



Series: it's a (seattle) love story [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Addison is a top until Feelings are discussed, Bisexual Addison Montgomery, Bisexual Meredith Grey, Desk Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Fluff, Meredith is in LOVE love, Smut, i don't know why Addison has an office but she does, then she's baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessdiarist/pseuds/theprincessdiarist
Summary: She's wearing the burgundy lipstick Meredith loves so much and she leans forward to kiss her, because she can.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Series: it's a (seattle) love story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157825
Comments: 42
Kudos: 151





	all of you, all of me, intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> Getting back into writing with some sapphic smut, as one does. Excuse any mistakes, I wrote this in one go at 3am lmfao.
> 
> Title from 'Daylight' by Taylor Swift.

"And all he does is ask me and Izzie to bring him coffee and do scut for him," Alex grumbles, chomping on his sandwich, "And he thinks-" 

He instantly shuts up when he sees Addison approaching their table.

"Good morning, Doctors," she nods at them, and then looks at Meredith with a seemingly unreadable face, "Dr. Grey, may I have a word?'

"Of course." Meredith tries her best to hide the smile forming and pushes her tray away as she gets up.

Cristina looks back and forth between the two and Meredith feels bad for still keeping her out of the loop. Alex looks at them weirdly too and George is too focused on his pudding to care. 

Meredith walks up to Addison and follows her out of the cafeteria. They keep walking casually till they reach Addison's office. Addison steps in, grabbing Meredith's hand and quickly pulls her inside. 

Meredith is already breathless when Addison pushes her against the door and locks it. The blinds are already pulled down. Meredith's mind flashes back to the time the first time they were together here. Except this time Addison isn't crying and Meredith isn't going to be quiet. 

"I thought this was about a patient," Meredith breathes out as Addison intertwines their fingers and holds them up next to Meredith's head. 

Addison grins. "It is about a patient. Well, a very sick baby who is now going to be fine because I fixed him." 

She nuzzles Meredith's neck and then her mouth is brushing her ear. "And now I want to celebrate that." It's a breathy whisper, but Addison's eyes sparkle like a child on Christmas morning and Meredith's heart skips a beat because Addison is so fucking cute when she's excited and Meredith could never get tired of watching her be passionate about her work. 

"Well, I'm glad I could be of service, Dr. Montgomery," Meredith smirks.

Addison groans, running her hands down Meredith's sides and pressing her thigh between Meredith's parted legs. Meredith groans at the contact and she wants more, God she wants more, she wants everything Addison is willing to give. Addison's fingers stop at the hem of her scrub top and Meredith gives a jerky nod of consent. It's intoxicating. Addison is intoxicating and she hasn't even touched her properly and Meredith already can't breathe. 

Addison's hands work their way up under her shirt and she palms at Meredith's breasts and holy shit, yes, and Meredith lets go of the door handle behind her to pull off her shirt. She throws it on the floor and instantly regrets wearing a plain white bra over the lacy black one but then she looks up at Addison's blown pupils and parted lips and it doesn't matter. 

She's wearing the burgundy lipstick Meredith loves so much and she leans forward to kiss her, because she can. Meredith can kiss Addison fucking Montgomery any time she wants because for some reason the universe decided that she deserved a break and so now she has this super mega mind-blowingly hot woman who likes to sneak around with her and give her the best sex of her life (Oh, and Meredith just so happens to be hopelessly in love with her, even though she tells herself that it's a bad, _bad_ idea. Sometimes, she almost manages to convince herself that she feels nothing but lust, but then she catches Addison looking at her with what she can only describe as so much tenderness that it makes Meredith's chest hurt. It's kind of a mess, the feelings department.) 

Addison's hands move to the clasp of her bra as their lips meet and she slips her tongue into Meredith's mouth and God, their tongues brush and it lights Meredith's insides on fire. She feels Addison taking off her bra and her nipples harden as the cool air hits them and then Addison is brushing the tips of her fingers against them. Addison's lips leave hers and she starts planting kisses down Meredith's jaw and neck and makes her way down to her breasts and she kisses and sucks and bites and then licks to soothe the delicate skin. 

Meredith's mind is gone beyond anything but the feeling of Addison's mouth on her breasts and her soft, red hair tightly clutched between Meredith's fingers. She tugs on it and Addison groans and comes back up and they're kissing again and Meredith could pass out from the sensuality of Addison running her tongue along Meredith's bottom lip and then slipping it inside and basically _fucking_ her mouth. Meredith is so wet that she has probably soaked through her scrub bottoms but she doesn't care as she desperately rubs against Addison's thigh. 

Addison finally breaks the kiss because they both unfortunately need to breathe and grabs Meredith's wrist to pull her towards the large, oak desk next to the door. Meredith hops on, parting her legs so Addison can step in between them and claim her lips again. She palms Addison's ass as her hips buck forward to get any friction and she breathes a whiny "Please!" into Addison's mouth.

"Please, what?" Addison is grinning now and oh, Meredith could strangle her. 

Meredith rolls her eyes and tries rubbing her center against Addison's but suddenly Addison is the patron saint of chastity and steps back, gripping Meredith's wrists and holding them down. It's heady, being under Addison's control and Meredith is certain she's dripping onto the floor at this point and God, this woman is so infuriatingly sexy and she knows Addison won't touch her until Meredith says it out loud. 

"Please, I want you to fuck me. Please."

Addison smiles, steps back and takes of her own scrub top. Oh fuck, she's wearing red lace and Meredith's squirming now because Addison is so hot and Meredith just needs her to touch her.

"Take off your pants. And spread your legs for me." 

A rush of warmth floods Meredith's insides and she can feel herself grow wetter at Addison's words as she scrambles to take off the wretched scrubs. She's only in her panties now and she spreads her legs as far as she can and she probably looks like a slut begging for it, but it doesnt even matter because right now she is. (It's probably unhealthy how her brain has no control over her body when she's with Addison. It's embarrassing really, how Addison has to just look at her like _that_ and there Meredith is, panties dropped, willing to do anything for her.) 

Addison's green eyes are dark as she watches Meredith displayed for her on the desk and it's hot, it's so fucking hot when she looks like she will eat Meredith alive because she probably will, and Meredith will absolutely let her. 

Addison finally steps forward and her hands are instantly running over Meredith's thighs, so damn close to where she's needed the most. Meredith groans with need and Addison only looks up to grin and gives her a peck on the mouth. Meredith sucks a breath in when Addison presses her thumb against Meredith's slit and pushes just a little.

"Addie, please." Meredith whines, squirming with desperation. Her own voice sounds petulant and childish to her ears but she's too far gone too care about anything but Addison's fingers inside her, fucking her until she can't breathe.

Maybe there's something in her voice, maybe Addison's own patience for teasing wore thing or maybe it's just the use of her nickname, but Addison finally snaps and tugs Meredith's panties off. She bunches them up and shoves them in the pocket of her lab coat and Meredith is about to protest when Addison finally, _finally_ touches Meredith. She coats her fingers with her wetness and brings two up to Meredith's mouth. Meredith eagerly takes them in and runs her tongue around them, tasting herself, making them as wet as she can before Addison pulls them out.

"Good girl."

Meredith blushes as Addison pulls her chair over and sits down in it like she's about to sign fucking documents, and parts Meredith's thighs further. Meredith can feel the cool air hit her cunt and she's completely exposed and fuck, she can never get enough of being at Addison's mercy. Their eyes bore into each other as Addison pushes two fingers inside Meredith's dripping cunt. 

Meredith throws her head back in relief and her hips buck to get more as Addison fucks her and it's glorious and then she pushes another finger in too and Meredith's so close when she suddenly stops. Meredith, propped up on her elbows, her head thrown back, groans. She could cry now, or maybe she'll die if she doesn't come. And then Addison will have to call the morgue to carry her body out of her own fucking office. It would serve Addison right.

"Addie, please, please, pl-"

"Shh." 

Oh. _Oh._ Meredith lets out a whimper as Addison grabs her thighs and pulls her forward and then her tongue is parting Meredith and oh God, oh fuck, yes. Addison pushes her tongue inside and Meredith's right hand clutches and tugs at Addison's hair and she's moaning her name aloud even though she's trying so hard to be quiet. She _has_ to be quiet because nobody knows about them but right now all Meredith wants is to scream out loud to the world that Addison Montgomery is between her thighs and that Meredith is the luckiest girl in the world. 

Addison is sinfully good with her mouth, and then her thumb finds Meredith's clit and she strokes in the way that makes Meredith's legs tremble. She pulls her mouth back for a second and looks up and holy, she's a wreck; the crimson lipstick is long gone, her mouth shiny with wetness and her hair is tousled and Meredith _throbs_. 

Her green eyes sparkle as she locks them with Meredith's and _oh fuck,_ Meredith's brain is about to explode because Addison pushes three fingers inside her and she's fucking her into oblivion and adds her mouth to mix and then she gives a final lick and brush of her thumb, a whispered "Come for me" against her core and Meredith lets go. She can hear herself chanting Addison's name like a mantra while her body shakes and she sees stars as Addison gently brings her down from her high. 

She's panting, trying to catch her breath as Addison kisses her way back up Meredith's body and their lips meet again, and Meredith throbs at the taste of herself on Addison's mouth. 

Meredith slips off the desk and onto Addison's lap. She starts kissing down her neck, her hips rubbing against Addison's when Addison pulls back.

"What's wrong?" Meredith asks, breathless.

"Surgery. In uh-" she pulls Meredith's wrist up and squints her eyes (She's so fucking cute, Meredith wants to scream) to read the time. "Fuck! Surgery in ten minutes." 

Meredith groans, resuming her kisses, unlacing Addison's scrub bottoms. Addison almost whines as she grabs Meredith's hands. 

"Life-saving surgery first, orgasms later," she says, and Meredith snorts. 

Meredith reluctantly gets up. Her legs wobble and God, she wants Addison again. She focuses on putting her scrubs back on, instead.

"Decent?" Meredith finally asks, patting her hair down. She should probably buy one of those compact mirrors because well, she really isn't in the mood for the entire hospital to speculate on her behalf. Not anymore. And not with Addison. This thing between them is too special to Meredith for it to be reduced to cheap work gossip. 

"You're so pretty," Addison smiles, leaning back against the door, her arms folded, head tilted a little. Meredith's heart flutters. Addison steps forward and tucks Meredith's hair back, running her fingers through it. Meredith's eyes shut and a whimper escapes her because Addison is always so gentle with her. 

"Says you," Meredith grins, pressing a soft kiss against Addison's cheek. 

Addison hums as she fixes her own hair. She's opening the door when she suddenly stops and turns around.

"Meredith?"

"Yeah?"

"Uh, I was wondering if you'd like to, uh- Are you working late tonight?" Addison looks almost nervous. It's cute. What's not cute is how Meredith's heart is going into overdrive because is Addison about to...

"Nope, I'll be done by around 6." Meredith replies, as nonchalantly as possible. "Tomorrow's my day off, too." She adds, for extra measure. 

"Well, would you like to come over? To my place. I thought, since I'm free too. We can have dinner and-"

"Yes. I would like that." Meredith grins, and she hopes Addison can't sense the fireworks going off inside her body at just the thought of spending actual time with Addison, out of work. 

"Perfect, then. We can leave together then, tonight. If you want to. Or-" 

She's so fucking cute when she rambles. She _never_ rambles, unless it involves kind of asking the girl you're sleeping with out, apparently.

"That's great. I'll tell my friends I have a hot date." Meredith wiggles her eyebrows and gives herself a pat on the back when Addison's cheeks go red. 

"You do that, Dr. Grey." Addison smirks, regaining her composure.

Meredith leans in and kisses her. 

"Don't you have surgery, Dr. Montgomery?"

"Oh, fuck." Addison presses a kiss to Meredith's hair, and Meredith can feel her smile. "I'll see you tonight."

"See you." Meredith smiles at Addison as she rushes out the door. 

Meredith knows she should leave too but she leans against the door for a moment, her heart on the verge of bursting with all the onslaught of emotions only Addison can bring out in her. It's going to be such a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah I have a thing for top!Addison yeah what about it?
> 
> lol please let me know what you thought in the comments!! I have a longer mer/addison story in the works too, coming soon hopefully lol :)


End file.
